We are who we are
by CrimsonWater35
Summary: What  happens when m ikan and her friends also known as the geeks go to a prestigious school gauken alice.  What happens when Natsume and his friends decide to play with them? What happens when all of them conceal a secret that only their friends know?
1. Start of School

**Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: Hey Everyone, Hey raven say hi to the people, Please**

**Ravenphantomhive:Hi to the people, please.**

Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: GOD! you know what I mean.

**Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: Anyways this is my new fanfiction, so please bear with me, Sorry for the amateur writing. Anyways here is my friend Ravenphantomhive obviously.**

**Ravenophantomhive: Anyways, We don't own gauken alice nor any of it's characters,**

**Chapter ONE: Starting of School**

**Normal POV**

It was a summer morning that day, And a certain brunette haired girl was awoken by the sun's intense glare on her skin.  
She woke up grogilly and went to the bathroom to take a bath then brushed brushed her teeth, then put her new uniform,  
For she was going to a new school called "Alice Academy" with her friends. In her sophmore year in highschool

Her name was Mikan Sakura.  
She had brown waist length hair that was made in messy braids that made it look so lifeless, And deep hazel orbs that anyone would melt when looked into but was covered by big thick rimmed glasses that covered it all. And her smile could and would brigtht up anyone even if they were in major depression, But that to was covered up by ugly braces. It what you might call a disguise these days, And she uses this for she has a secret that only her most trusted friends know, And they too wear such disguises and have there fair share of secrets, Now enouigh of them now let's go back to our brunette.

After she did her usual morning routine, She went down stairs to be greeted by a smeel she knew all to well.  
Her favoritre, Strawberry pancakes, her utter most favorite breakfast treat, And her favorite fruit you guess, I guess it would be BERRY Obvious right?

"Ohayo okaa-san" Our brunette greeted

"Ohayo Mi-chan" Her mother greeted back,  
" Okaa-san where is Otou-san?" Mikan asked.  
" He already went to work." Her mom answered, Mikan's mom Also known as Yuka Sakura and her father Yuki Sakura.  
After mikan finished her pancakes she satetd that she will be oner way, Hotaru eill kill me if I'm late, Our brunette thought while walking faster towards the direction of her new school.

When she got to the gates she saw her friends and waved to them while shouting, " I'M HERE!". Some people looked at her in disbelief as she ran like a bull with arms wide open to no other than her bestfriend since childhood, That probably knows her better than herself, No other than, The Ice queen as her friends will label her, Imai Hotaru.  
But before she could even get that close to hugging the ice queen she was shot by Hotaru's baka gun.  
Mikan wailed while some people looked flabbergastered, While her friends just sweatdropped at the scene that unfold.

Now let's describe what Mikan's friends look like  
Hotaru, Mikan's bestfriend since God knows when, still has her short raven hair, And her peircing crimson eyes that could peirce anyone's heart was cover up by her own pair of big brown thickrimmed glasses that also covered her eyes almost until the nose, And since she has her usual stoic expression they didn;t need to put braces to hide her smile to make it look like trash, for she never smiles anyways.

And there's also Misaki Harada, Considered as the big sister of the troop.  
She has bubble gum pink hair and alluring maroon eyes that would lure anyone to her command.  
But she needed not to cover it for she could simply doesn't want to so for a fact she didn't hide anypart of her face but rather clothed very differently but that's another story.

There was also the sisters that looked no where alike, where Anna and Nonoko, they had different surnames for they had a reason, that no one knows but her friends. Nonoko, that was a mad scientist as her friends or the peple around her that knew of her abilities decided that label, had midnight blue hair below the shoulder length with bangs, And had cerluean eyes that almost looked as deep as the deepest trentch of the univers, but she always wore contacts that makes her eyes look so dull and boring it's as if all the water from that trentch was sucked up and left only what seemed like a pond of water.

Now there's Anna who is a great cook that might be greater than a cook for a five star hotel, Had curly light pink hair that if looked at would look like cotton candy but was always covered with chunks of food, in other words it was like a foodfight was commensing in her hair every second.  
And she also had periwinkle eyes that would make boys of every kind squeal at the sight of thos pair of periwinkle eyes, But was covered with a dull purple contacts to make it look as dull and lifeless as a roting corpse.

And now last and foremost is The great Sumire Shouda, she is described to be the one in the group that is bitchy when needed, but was kind to her friends, She has dark sea green hair that was alwways seemed to be in a perm Thus she got the nickname "Permy" Only her friends can be sparred from her wrath when she is called that nickname, She also has Olive green eyes as green as the most evergreen forest in the world. but is covered by light green contaqcts that make it seem as if all the plants in that evergreen forest haddied and left horrible green plant corpses.

Anyways back to the part where they are in front of their new school Alice Academy.  
After Mikan moved on from getting by the almighty " BAKA GUN"  
Then they heard deafening screams from girls , Then they turned to see what was the commosion all about. Then they saw a group of handsome guys as they might put it, near the entrance of the academy. _"Playboys" _The girls thought in unison. "Let's go now girls" Mikan said calmly, And the others just nodded their heads in understanding.  
As they were walking Mikan took a glance at the group being mauled by hundreds of fan girls, And then noticed that a guy with Raven hair and crimson eyes was also glancing at her thus they made eye contact, but Mikan looked away immediademediatly. Then they went on walking to the principal's office to get their schedule's. And fortunately they were in the same section, but at times different classes. Their Class is Class 2-B. Their homeroom teacher is Ando Narumi, A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. _"He looks soooo gay"_ Mikan thought amused at what their teacher waqs wearing.

**MIKAN POV_._**

We met a guy that said he was supposedly our homeroom teacher, I think he said his name was, Narumi?  
When I saw him I immediatly though, " gay".  
But his personality seems nice and jolly.  
" Anyways girls, Let's head to your classroom" He said, while it seemed there was a girly bacground behind him, While he said that.  
We just nodded and proceeded to the said classroom. When we reached the door, I reached for the door to open it when, Narumi said" Wait here, when I call you in, Introduce yourselves." He said while skipping into the classroom while singing" Good morning my wondereful students" He said it such a gayish manner and I heard some almost puking in disgust, Then he continued, " I have great new's for you my wonderful student! We have 6 new students this year!"He said so enthuisiastically. HE was about to continue, then I heard the students saying,

" Are they Girls?" Some students said

"Are they Boys?" Others said.

"IF they're boys I wonder if they're as hot as Natsume and his friends." Some thought outloud. MOstly the girls I guess.  
" Or maybe as hot and pretty as Luna's clique." Some said.  
" No one can ever beat natsume's looks ever!" A girl shouted|  
" We agree with with you Luna-chan" Some of the girls in the classroom agreed.  
So that must be the Hot and Pretty Luna they were speaking about earlier, She sounds like a fan girl and a total sluts, But hey I can't judge her that much since I don't know her. Let's hope my assumptions were wrong I though.  
But I was interrupted from my train of thought, When I heard Narumi say, "Come in".  
"Goodluck girls" Sumire said in encouragment

* * *

**Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: I'm FINALLY done the first chapter, Please excuse my crappy writing( So much for self confidence eh, no? LOL)  
Anyways I accedentally published my story without even knowing, God I am so stupid, Anyways THIS IS THE OFFICIAL AND COMPLETE FIRST CHAPTER OF: We are who we are**

Racenphantomhive: Please Rand R

**SORRY FOR CLIFFHANGER, But I will update as soon as I find Great inspiration, Please bear with my story, Thanks :D**


	2. Start of school II

************

************

********

****

Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: Hey everyone I am back, to those of you who may have read my story and reviewed it, I really appreciate it, anyways have you guys read the real chapter? anyways If the first time you read this and it was only 221 words, That was an accident anyways, Please enjoy the story, Ravenphantomhive please give the diclaimer?

**Raven Phantomhive: What choice do I have?**

**Crimsonmeetshazeleyes: None**

**RavenPhantomhive: Thought so, Anyways We do not own Gakuen Alice in anyways nor do we own any of the characters, All rights go to the author**

**

* * *

**

**SUMIRE's POV**

When I heard Narumi say, "Come in".

I immediatly told the girls " Good luck" as we entered through the door.

Once we entered the classroom, Narumi introduced us as the new students, And told us to introduce ourselves. We nodded and looked at eachother and decided Misaki will go first.

" Hi I am Misaki Harada, I am currently 17." She stated with a smile on her face.

Then Sumire went next" Sumire Shouda here, I am also 17 years old." She said proudly and pointing her nose in the air like a dog would.

It was then Nonoko's turn to introduce herself to the class." My name is Nonoko Ogasawara, Also 17." She said with a smile,

Then it was Anna's turn," Hi I am Anna Umenomiya, Same as the age as the rest of these girls." Anna said enthusiastically.

Hotaru was second to the last. " Hotaru Imai, She already announced our ages." while pointing at Anna, She said with while keeping a expressionless face. I was the last to Introduce myself.

" Hello everyone, My name is Mikan Sakura, Please take care of us." I said With a smile.

"Thank you for introducing yourselves, Does anyone have any questions for our new students?" Narumi asked  
The students just stayed silent, that was when I realized I really haven't looked closely at what our classmates look like, Some guys had dissapointed faces on, And some girls had disgusted faces on, I got confused as to why they were looking like that towards us then suddenly remembered what we look like, And mentally sighed in understanding.

" Now let's see who their partners will become." Narumi said with a smile but his eyes had a glint to it that, I couldn't identify.

"Misaki please sit next to Tsubasa Andou the boy with star tattoo underneath his eye" Misaki looked through the crowd and finally spotted the boy

"Sumire sit with Koko he is the one in front of you" the boy in front of Sumire smiled goofily

"Nonoko please sit with Kitsuneme he is the boy over there" Nonoko looked at where he was pointing and saw a boy sitting there with a smile on his face

"Anna please sit with Yuu the boy with the glasses over there" Anna spotted him immedietly

"Hotaru sit with Ruka Nogi he has blonde hair and a rabbit on his lap" Hotaru just nodded no reaction whatsoever 'Ruka' was sending of a calm aura

"Mikan sit next to...Natsume Hyuuga the boy with the manga" Mikan sighed, but nodded as she looked at the boy smirking at her

"Free time for the new students JA!" Narumi said then exited the classroom

The girls headed to their seats casually not even minding the constant glares that the other girls were sending them

****

Natsume's POV

The girl who sat beside me looks like a geek anyone could tell, but if you remove the glasses, those braids and those braces, I bet she's hot, But who knows, for all I know she really is a geek. Let's see if she is like the other girls in this class. Hope she's not.

"Hey Polka." I said to her cooly excpecting for her to scream so bad.

"Hi What do y- What did you just call me?" She said shocked by the sudden nickname.

" Oh that's the pattern of your underwear, since you did purposely flashed me earlier right?" I said with a smirk on may face only to be hit on the head repeatedly.

" HENTAI!" She shouted while still hitting me on the head like there was NO tomorrow. HEr voice was so loud I bet it could be heard even to the other end of the world. So evidentally it also got our class's attention. The guys just gawked at her reaction while the girls where glaring daggers at her for I guess hitting and shouting at me, SInce they DO love and worship me like I am a god.

************

MIkan's POV

"HENTAI!" I shouted while hitting that pervert in the head, Then I noticed the guys gawked at what I had done and The girls were glaring daggers ate me. " OW!" I heard yell. I snickered.

I finally stopped hitting me after what seemed like 5 minutes.

" Do you know what you have done?, And Who you have done that to?" The pervert asked  
"I only know that I kept hitting a pervert (You) In the head." I said kinda unsure.

"For your information I am Natsume Hyuuga the heir to the Hyuuga Corporations the leading company alongside the Yukihira Company." HE said in an superior tone.

" I know, And your point is?" I said in an calm but challenging tone.

**Natsume's POV**

Woah this girl was challenging me, Well that's a first.

Well, well she might be my new target since she is challenge and I like to have myself a challenge FOR ONCE in my life..

" What if I say I challenge youto a small bet." I told her with a smirk on my face.  
" What kind of challenge."She asked nervously.

" A physical challenge, Since you can hit that HARD, I series of challenges in sports."  
"So do you accept?" I Challanged her.

She glanced at her friends before replying "Yes."

I Smirked,

**NORMAL POV**

Let the games begin they both thought at the same time. 

* * *

**Gomen for not updating for 4 days or so?  
Anyways sorry for the writing, This what happens when your 12 years old AND don't listen in English class that wel :(  
Anyways I will try to update within 3-4 days, My lazy brain won't get inspiration in just a night so yeh :)|**

READ AND REAVIEW :)


	3. Let the games begin I

************

****

**Crimsonmeetsbrowneyes: Hiya everyone! I am back in buisness :D  
Anyways thanks for the reviews :) Anyways I will try hard as I can to make my writing better :)**

**RavenPhantomhive: Hey everyone, We do not own Gakuen Alice got it?**

AGES-  
MIkan,Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka,Sumire,Koko- 18  
Anna,yuu,Nonoko,Kisunume- 17 1/2  
TSubasa,Misaki-19

* * *

NORMAL POV

So it was the day the sports bet was supposed to happen, And everyone had their bets on who would win. Most of them bet on Natsume but some of them wanted to take a chance and bet on Mikan's friends were betting on her, As well as Natsume's group.

Well it was 5 hours before they start the event. And the girls were already preparing Mikan, for the competition. Same with Natsume and his troop.

**MIKAN POV**

TIMESKIP- 5 houra later

After all those warming up's and pep talk I felt a lot better. It was now time for the first sport Hyuuga and I will play, And from what I saw Hotaru was the referee and blackmailed Ruka with pictures to become a referee to avoid misconception of her being Biase.

The first sport was: Track and Field.

I happened to be a really fast fast runner, I do have medals for winning races since I started going to school when I was a toddler.

"Sakura and Hyuuga please come to the track field now the competition will start in 5 minutes" Hotaru's voice announced through the speakers.

So I made my way to the field, and saw that hyuuga was already there wearing A white loose V-neck shirt and Jogging pants.  
With a smirk on his prideful face.

While I was wearing A blue loose t shirt while wearing black jogging past with my glasses and braces.

We got in our positions and we both waited for Hotaru to say go... " GO!"  
Hotaru finally shouted we started to run and at that point the whole crowd was screaming, Screaming for Natsume at the most, But there were faint" Mikan!'s" We were currently tied. But the speed I was running at was not my full capacity not even half, so i turned it up a notch and runned faster while smirking cause Natsume got caught off gaurd by how faster I went, And I noticed he started to run faster than me, And since I noticed we were nearing the finish line I runned at full capacity since I just wanted to get it over with. and it seemed that Natsume was at his capacity when He started to run faster than me earlier, And was even caught off gaurd. I was nearing the end and it was a dead silence andd the only thing that I could here was my Panting and what my feet sound while running fastly on the feild. When I reached the finifh line Hotaru and Ruka Shouted" WE HAVE A WINnER! MIKAN SAKURA!" There was still silence as I smirked triumphantly, Just then I heard a chorus of. " GOOO MIKAN! And" Who knew a geek like here could beat the almight Natsume" some guys and almost all the girls. When I went to where my friends sat they hugged me for my victory over Mr. Arrogant Bastard. By the way where is Mr. Arrogant Bastard? I thought outload, So when my friends heard this they got in a fit of giggles, Just then I saw someone with raven hair in the middle of the field, And realized It was hyuuga, He looked like a rock.  
I went over to Him while doing A cartwheel just when I was about to reach him. when I did reach him I said " Hyuuga are you still alive?" I asked while poking him i the face. I guess that got him back to his senses cause he just glarred at me, Before he walked away I hear him something say like" Good game, i look forward to beat you in the next one.

It was about 4:30 at that time when we decided to Do Another challenge and do the other challenges the next day.

Second Sport is : Kendo ( Archery)

" The next and last event for this day will be Kendo also lknown as archery, The game will start in 15 min. So the two players can rest."

I know how to shoot an arrow that's for sure but i was not particulary my best sport, Not my forte, But I could probably make a nearly perfect shot , Let's just jope Natsume Hyuuga can't play it also.

15 Minutes Later

NATSUME's POV

This is to great. Kendo is my forte I have been practicing it since I was 5 years old. " Let's begin the game!" Ruka shouted over the mike then we started

We had 3 targets each, And I was first, And made two perfect bull's eye and one almost perfect, but it wasn't in the middle, But still bull's eye.

Then It was Sakura's turn And she also made 2 perfect bull's eye.  
When it was her third time to shoot that was when I kinda got a little nervous, But when she fired, She also had an almost perfect bull's eye. But when we measured to see if it was possible Someone could win, Her almost perfect' bull's eye was farther than the middle than mine was, So I won Then they announced that tomorow will be the continuation of the games.

And then I was congratulated by my friends, Then we went to our rooms, And rested, Then I slept with thingking what will hapen tomorrow.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating recently, I will try to update for frequently, Anyways, R and R :D  
I am so excited to start with a new chapter tomorrow, wish me luck,:D PLease as much as you can no flames :) But I can take critism, Crappy writing appeared again, Anyways I think next year I'd be better in english, I am 12 years old and it kills me for not being good in writing :(**

Crimsonmeetshazeleyes - OUT :)


	4. Let the games begin II

****

************

****

**Crimsonmeetsbrowneyes: Hiya everyone! I am back in buisness :D  
Anyways thanks for the reviews :) Anyways I will try hard as I can to make my writing better :)**

**RavenPhantomhive: Hey everyone, We do not own Gakuen Alice got it?**

AGES-  
MIkan,Natsume,Hotaru,Ruka,Sumire,Koko- 18  
Anna,yuu,Nonoko,Kisunume- 17 1/2  
TSubasa,Misaki-19

Oh I forgot to explain that they had the challenge on saturday so they didn't have classes. And i am still finding the right time to officially introduce natsume's friends, So yeah, Please wait :)

* * *

NAtsume's POv

I slept that night thinking what might happen the next day

**TIMESKIP : The next morning**

NORMAL POV

It was the second day of the sports challenge of Mikan and Natsume.

It was currently 7:00 am in the morning, And a brunnete haired girl happened to be awake andd was planning to go for a walk, she was planning on relaxing on the Sakura tree.

When she finally reached the tree she lied down on the trunk, And was thinking about her family. And then pondered on what might be the last challenge, At that point it was anyone's game. And suddenly remembered her childhood bestfriend, Ume-kun. Whom she met 10 years ago, And then thought where he might be, And what he looks like, And how his attitude is now. For when they met, He was an arrogant bastard like, like Hyuuga Natsume, But when she got to know him he turned out to be really friendly and nice. she then wishes that he didn't become more like a jerk, And how she wished she would see him once more, All that she could remember of what he looked like was his mesmirizing crimson orbs, She then touched her locket whick he had given her. Just then someone broke her train of thought by calling her name, when she looked up it was.

****

MIKAN'S POV

I was thinking about my childhood bestfriend, Ume-kun, When i heard someone call my name, When I looked up I saw crimson eyes like Ume-kun, but then realied it was just Hyuuga, What a way to start a morning. " What do you want Hyuuga?, I am so not in the mood to argue with you." I said coldly.  
"I was just wondering why you were here." He asked " None of your buisness Hyuuga, I'm going anyways so, can enjoy this tree by yourself."I told him, Then started walking away but not before I heard him say a faint " Hn". I then headed back to my room and found out it was 8:00 o clock, I was tkingking of Ume-kun for 1 hour?  
I then shook it off, And decided to go warm-up since the last challenge will start in 2-3 hours or so,

TIMESKIP: 1 hour after warming up and stuff/ MIKAN POV

After 1 hour of warming up, I decided to go to Hotaru's room to rest, Since she won't mind me in there.

I knocked on her door, And then she opened it up for me, "What do you want , Mikan?" She ase\ked.  
"Can I rest here since I warmed up earlier, And I don't want to be alon in my room so I am here, Is it okay with you?" I asked nicely  
" Ofcourse Baka." She replyed with a small small smile, I grinned at her and thanked her.  
When I examined her room, One side of her room where filled of pictures of Natsume and his gang, Mostly the blonde one wth curlean blue eyes.  
" I am guessing you are selling these to their fan girls?" I guessed "yes baka, also fanboys I might add."  
So there are gays in this school, Eww I thougth.  
" Mikan get ready in 30 minutes, We will start with the last challenge." Hotaru said.

TIMESKIP: 30 minutes later.

" Hyuuga Natsume and sakura Mikan please proceed to the Swimming Arena ( am I correct?)  
For the last challenge it will be:Swimming." Hotaru's voice said. 'obviousl." I thought  
As I made my way in the arena, And found out Natsume was not yet there.  
When he finally gt there he was wearing black trunks, ONLY. So evidentally, HIs well toned six pack abs were seen, So you could imagine how loud the girl and some guys were squealing.  
while I was wearing A one- piece swimsuite that covered my whole body, It was designed for swimming, I was also wearing a swimming cap. And goggles. Some were sighing in dissapontment, since I think they thought they would see what my body really looked like, Sick perverts. " we will start the last competition." Hotaru announced . So we got in our position while hotaru said " Ready... Set... GO!"  
And we were off. we had an equal chance in winning. We were both reaching the other side and then swam backwards to go back to our starting point. we were both tied when we were nearing the end. when he stadium got pitch black, And that was followed by teriffied screams from girls, when it turned on, I saw that me and hyuuga were both at the finish line, so we didn'tsee who officially won the challenge.

" Nice game Hyuuga, But looks like were a tie." i told him, he replied by shaking my hand, And saying" Hn".  
I then got ready, Then joined her friends, whom I hasn't really talked to since there was the challenge/ bet.

" Hey girls, Nice to talk to you guys again." I said in contentment, with a smile  
"Hey Mikan." They chorused while hugging me.  
"What have you guys been up to these past few days?" I asked them curriously?  
"That guy Kokoroyome, I think, Keeps bugging me, Asking me things, And I just ignore him or smack him in the head for annoying me." Sumire said anooyed, Obviously.  
" MIKAN! there's my seatmate named Yuu, And he keeps bugging me like ughh, I just hate him to death." Anna said with fire in her eyes.  
"Then there's this Kitsunume kid, who always poking me during . i really want to pour chemicals on him, And watch him burn from the acid of the chemicals." Nonoko said while smilling evilly. we backed away from her. " How about you misaki?" I asked  
" I think I got the worst,." she said " why?" I asked her kinda concered.  
" Cause there's this Andou kid that keeps on flirting with me."she said.  
"You'll manage." I told her encouragdely.

**NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile with the guys.

**Natsume's POV**

After the competition, I went with the guys and asked them if they wanted to have a bet. Before we get to that let me introduce my so called friends.

There's Ruka Nogi. He has Blond hair with Curlean blue eyes, He looks like "Prince carming" as some would say, He is nice and always has his bunny rabbit in his arms. He is known for being a kind playboy.

Then there's Also Andou Tsubasa, He has Midnight Blue hair and indigo eyes. he is somewhat as you could say the big brother of our gang, Although he is not responsible whatsoever, as a Big bro should be. He also has a blue tatoo mark near his eye. He is a playboy like I am and ruka. So was the rest of our gang..

There was also Koko and Kitsunume, They were like twins in every aspect, But unfortunately they were not related in blood, But they are brothers if they were to choose.  
Koko and Kitsunume had sandy brown hair and Honey golden eyes, which made them look So I dentical, But koko always had a grin and Kitsu had slanted eyes. They were I guesss the most carefree of our group

Then there was tobita Yuu, The smartest one, He had Light brown hair and Honey Comb eyes. He had Glasses, Although he had glasses and was smart, He was no nerd.  
He was cute and handsome at the same time, he also had a fanclub like the rest of us.

The last one was Youichi Hijiri, he was the same age as my little sister Aoi and was a year below us so he is a freshie. he has Grey hair and misty green eyes.  
He was also Popular with the ladies.

so going back on the bet.

" Guys would you like to have a bet?" I asked them with a smirk on my face.  
"what kind of bet Natsume?" Tsuabsa asked  
:How abut let's bet on who can get the girls they will target first?" i proposed  
" You are so on." they said  
"But the catch is if you give up, you hav to be the biggest nerd for a week, and be our slaves." I also said  
" Okay." they chorused

NORMAl pov

Let the bet commense. they all thought while smirking

* * *

****

Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, excuse my crappy writing,I am12 and I don't listen in enlish so pardon :)  
I got so kinda confused with my writing this chapter, but I promise I will try to do better on chapter 5 :)  
To everyone who reviewed please keeep on doing so and thanks SOOO SOOO MUch. I APPRECIATE IT so much :D

I would like to also promote the stories of my dear friend RavenPhantomhive  
-you are the best thing that's ever happened to me  
-Innocent childhood  
- BORN THIS WAY :"  
Anyways R and R Please :)


	5. SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY

**Hey Everyone! I have bad news, i will delete myh story we are who we are, Since I lost my inspiration on what I might put in the story and stuff. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But I already have a replacement ready, I currently have 3 chapters for my new story, It will also be named We Are who we are, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY, But please read my replacement story please. And again I am so so so so so sorry for loosing inspiration on my story, I just hope I won't loose my inspiration in my new story. So please wait for my new raplacement story, I am only 12 so I don't have much of you know, experience in life/ knowledge on doing a story in a long-run, but yeah I will try my super duper best to make a good story this time SWEAR!**

Lots of love -CrimsonWater35


End file.
